


Ничего не закончилось

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU после эпизода 2.07.<br/>Стивен Харт возвращается в родную эпоху из не вполне удачной вылазки в Пермский период и обнаруживает, что мир, куда он вернулся, не совсем тот же самый.<br/>AU after episode 2.07<br/>Stephen Hart is back from his two weeks' wander to Permian, and the world is not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Я бежал, бежал и бежал, пока хватало дыхания, и ещё немного после того. Я впрыгнул в сияющую, искрящую штуковину — впрыгнул без малейших раздумий. Что угодно, приятель. Что угодно, только не чёртово солёное болото. Только не Пермский период.   
На той стороне портала могли оказаться льды, или хищники, или бездонная пропасть, или ядовитая протоатмосфера. А то и протовакуум. Мне уже было всё равно.   
Из аномалии ничего не лезло и не вытекало, она не всасывала воздух, она не была окружена облаком дыма или тумана, не воняла как тухлое яйцо птеродактиля. Что ещё нужно, а?

Оказавшись на другой стороне, я сразу сгруппировался и перекатился вбок. И услышал самый сладкий звук во множественной вселенной. О да.  
Приказ и щелчок предохранителя. В меня, судя по всему, целились из винтовки. Да не из одной. И из транк-ружья. О счастье. Я дома! Чёрт побери, всё что угодно, но я дома. Цивилизация, мать моя, прими меня в свои объятья.  
  
Я перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки, показывая, что я безоружен и безобиден. Дома-дома-дома. Шаги по листве. Команда "Окружаем его". Люди. Настоящие. Родная английская речь. Я всё ещё не восстановил дыхание — о да, это было глупо, и в таком состоянии меня бы схарчил самый безмозглый хищник. Но надо мной стояли вооружённые люди, с оптической оси аномалии я убрался, а в том временном периоде, где используют автоматическое оружие, я не боялся вообще ничего.  
Потом я услышал нечто ещё более прекрасное. Сдавленное "О господи" над моей головой.  
В моё поле зрения вплыла чрезвычайно знакомая обалделая физиономия. А потом ещё две.  
Я улыбнулся. Я был по-настоящему дома. Среди своих.  
  
— Ты?  
— Ага, — я сел, вытащил из-под себя пару сосновых шишек, запульнул их между стволами. — Круто, правда?  
— Ты жив?  
— Надеялись от меня избавиться?

Ну да, я добрых две недели провёл в долбаном мезозое. В основном бегая и прячась от зубастых голодных тварей. И питаясь тараканосверчками. Сырыми.  
А здесь могло пройти намного больше времени.   
Эта мысль слегка меня напугала. Зато объяснила, почему на меня смотрят как на призрак.  
  
— Сколько? — спросил я.   
Что толку оттягивать неизбежное? Если я пропал на годы, значит, я пропал на годы.  
  
Они стояли вокруг и смотрели на меня. Мне вдруг показалось, что они все слегка изменились. Так, как люди меняются за год-два.  
  
Ник выглядел чуть старше, чем был, когда я угодил в аномалию.   
Коннор — тоже. Он иначе держался. Больше не было беззаботного лопоухого парнишки, рядом с Ником стоял боец. Должно быть, когда я пропал, мальчишке пришлось быстро повзрослеть.  
Эбби почти не изменилась. Всё те же широко распахнутые глазищи, хаос в одежде, коротко стриженые волосы, как перья. Эльф. Или сказочная птица. Только цвет волос другой — ярких фиолетовых прядей я не помнил.

— Что у вас тут? — ага, подошла Клодия.  
Вот кто изменился, скажу я вам! Она была разряжена для приёма, не для леса. Каблуки, мама дорогая. И мини-юбка. И она что-то сделала со своим лицом, на нём было нарисовано "высокопоставленная стерва". Я её узнал только по голосу.

— У нас тут сложная ситуация, — сказал наконец Ник.  
— Стивен, — сказал Коннор.

М-да. Моя команда почему-то была совершенно не рада меня видеть.  
  
— Кто ты? — наконец спросил Ник. Меня спросил. Охренеть.  
— Я Стивен Харт, твой ассистент. Мы работаем в проекте по изучению аномалий. Когда мы возвращали тетрацератопсов в Пермский период, я не успел вернуться до того, как аномалия закрылась. По моим подсчётам, прошло две недели. Всё это время я старался держаться поблизости к тому месту, где она была. Аномалия открылась, и я прошёл обратно.

Не знаю, насколько это их успокоило.

— Сколько меня не было, ребята?  
— Это... сложно объяснить.  
— Уж постарайся, — хмыкнул я. — Я и сам это пойму, как только доберусь до свежей газеты... но сначала душ... и пожрать... и поспать в кровати. Кстати, пожрать у кого-нибудь найдётся?  
Коннор охлопал свои карманы и кинул мне шоколадный батончик. Я поймал его, развернул и вгрызся.  
— Фпафибо, друг, — сказал я сквозь шоколад, орехи и карамель, мигом залепившие мне зубы.  
  
Он наконец принял какое-то решение. Двинулся вперёд — никогда наш маленький студент так не двигался. Как танк. Обнял меня и похлопал по спине. Всё это под прицелом автоматов и под попытки остальной команды его остановить. Во всяком случае, Ник успел рявкнуть "Коннор, нет!", что мальчишка полностью проигнорировал.  
Ох чёрт, да что происходит? Кем они меня считают?

Я вернул объятие, потом медленно разомкнул руки. Теперь мы с Коннором стояли рядом, буквально плечом к плечу.  
— Итак, ты ему веришь? — сказал наконец Ник, сощурившись.  
— Мы должны хотя бы попытаться, — ответил Коннор.  
— И он, по-твоему, настоящий?

О чёрт. О чём он? Конечно, я настоящий. Погодите, это значит, были какие-то не настоящие? Пока я пытался не пойти кому-то на обед в болотах пермского периода, моё место занял злобный двойник?  
Это объясняло, с чего все такие настороженные.  
— Проверьте меня, — предложил я. — Задавайте вопросы.  
— Позже, — решил Ник. — Везём его в центр.  
— Это не клон, — сказал Коннор. — У него шрам на шее.  
Ну да, меня туда укусила стоножка.  
Стоп.  
Клоны? Госспди, что у них тут произошло? У меня есть клоны? Это вообще возможно?  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что случилось? Какие на хрен клоны?  
— Тебя не было довольно долго, — сказал Ник каким-то отсутствующим тоном.  
  
Эбби, не сводя с меня своих ярких огромных глаз, в которых почему-то стояли слёзы, медленно подошла. Посмотрела на шрам. Подняла мою футболку — я не мешал ей — и провела слева по рёбрам, где тоже были старые отметины.  
Потом всхлипнула и повисла у меня на шее, я еле успел её подхватить. Коннор снова присоединился к обнимательному марафону, и так мы стояли втроём обнявшись, хотя я не понимал, в чём дело, но видел, что ребятишки рады, что я вернулся, и чувствовал, что всё-таки я дома. Злобные там близнецы, или клоны, или ещё чёрт знает что, но я дома.  
  
Спецназом командовал какой-то незнакомый парень. Среди рядовых тоже были незнакомые физиономии, но сержант Вульфи показал мне большой палец, а Роч — растопыренную пятерню, и я слегка расслабился.  
— Нам нужна будет для него версия прикрытия, — сказал Ник.  
— Безусловно, — сказала Клодия Браун холодным тоном.

Что с ней, интересно? Этакая льдышка, с причёской "я крутая бизнес-леди", и каблуки ещё эти.   
Может, Лестер загнал её на курсы по личностному росту?  
  
Я уже влез в машину Ника, потеснив Коннора на заднем сиденье, когда Браун спросила:  
— Он что, поедет с вами?  
— Да, — сказал Коннор.  
— Да, — одновременно с ним сказала Эбби.  
— Вероятно, да, — сказал Ник.  
Я как-то ожидал от него больше поддержки. Но чёрт знает, что тут произошло. Похоже, Каттеру больше других досталось от моего гипотетического злобного близнеца, и он ещё не решил, что мне можно доверять.  
У младших членов команды, кажется, таких сомнений не было.  
Эбби запрыгнула вперёд, Ник захлопнул свою дверь, и мы тронулись.  
  
Мимо мелькали сосны, Коннор сопел рядом, его локоть впивался мне в бок, но я был слишком счастлив, чтобы это мне мешало. Эбби передала мне бутылку с водой, и я заглотнул половину одним махом. Грязный я, конечно, был, как дьявол, и светило мне чистить коврики с сиденья каттеровой машины в ближайший же выходной, но всё это была ерунда в сравнении с двумя фактами: 1) чёрт побери, я дома 2) дома творится нечто странное.  
  
— Ты видел Хэлен? — спросил вдруг Ник. — Она была там?  
— Эммм, Хэлен? — я потёр лоб. — Нет. Почему? Она сбежала, и с тех пор не появлялась. У нас что, из-за неё проблемы?  
— Ты и представить себе не можешь, — хмыкнул Ник. — Так ты её не видел?  
— Говорю же, нет. Ни одного человеческого лица все две долбаных недели. Я бы даже Лестера рад был увидеть, но где там...  
  
Если я исчез, а Хэлен появилась и создала им кучу проблем... Всё равно не вяжется.  
Если здесь был кто-то, кого они считали мной, а потом он их как-то подставил...  
Мне нужно было больше информации.  
— Так, а куда мы едем?  
— В Центр, конечно, — сказал Коннор.  
— Погодите. В центр города? Зачем?  
— Да нет же, в Центр Изучения Аномалий. Мы там работаем.

Я медленно сказал:  
— Мы с вами всеми работаем на Департамент Внутренних Дел. Проект по изучению аномалий. Джеймс Лестер наш начальник и гвоздь в заднице, Клодия Браун его заместитель.  
  
Нас мотануло, шины взвизгнули, гневные гудки со всех сторон означали, что мы на шоссе вообще-то не одни.  
— Профессор! Осторожнее! — заорали Эбби и Коннор.

Что я такого сказал?  
  
Ник съехал на обочину, остановился, обхватил голову руками и пару раз стукнулся лбом о руль.  
— Давайте я поведу, — сказала Эбби. — Перебирайтесь назад.  
Она, кажется, не удивилась такой реакции. И не испугалась. А я вот слегка испугался.  
  
Теперь Каттер сидел рядом со мной, Эбби вела машину. Коннор нашарил под ногами почти пустую бутылку с водой, сунул Нику, и тот сейчас держал её, словно не знал, что это за штука и что с ней делать.  
А потом заговорил.  
  
Так я узнал про разные временные линии. И что работаю в ЦИА. И что в этом мире нет Клодии Браун, а есть Дженни Льюис. Та, что на каблуках и с причёской. И что я — то есть, мой двойник из этой вселенной — героически погиб. Его сожрали. У Каттера на глазах, что не улучшило его моральное состояние. Ну и на десерт — что я, то есть двойник, переспал с Хэлен Каттер в какие-то доисторические времена, что не улучшило рабочую обстановку, особенно — когда она об этом всех известила.  
  
Как говорилось в одной книжке, "бывают злобные близнецы, а у меня был близнец-придурок". В точку. Героический, но всё-таки придурок. Честное слово, я бы лучше с бензопилой переспал.  
Ещё я узнал много всего про Оливера Лика, который в нашей вселенной не существовал, а в этой уже, слава Богу, умер. И про тех хищных тварей из будущего. И кое-что про клонов — оказывается, Хэлен умела клонировать покойников. Причём клоны получались живыми, только очень тупыми. А я был для этого мира, натурально, покойник. Поэтому все так и охренели, когда я выпал из аномалии.  
Но наконец-то я получил хоть какие-то объяснения. И моя команда поверила, что я не клон. А Ник зачем-то заставил меня рассказать, что я помню про нашу Браун.

Коннор то и дело вклинивался с вопросами, что мы в нашей временной линии знаем об аномалиях и как с ними работаем, Эбби сосредоточенно вела машину.  
  
Мы уже подъезжали к Центру, громадному пафосному зданию, и ясно было, что сейчас меня возьмут под арест и будут допрашивать, пока не убедятся, что я не злобный двойник, не оживший покойник и не тупой клон.  
Но СБ меня не волновала. Я совершенно обычный человек, не супермен, никаких шпионских чипов или бомб в меня не встроено. Как только они в этом убедятся, я смогу вернуться к работе.  
А вот отношения в команде нужно было немного прояснить. Сейчас. Когда мы в нормальной обстановке — насколько она может быть нормальной, если я до самых глаз покрыт доисторической грязью, у Коннора, из всех людей, на поясе пистолет, а Ник думает, что я предал нашу дружбу ради юбки — ради секса с Хэлен Каттер, о господи, мой двойник точно был умственно отсталым.  
  
— Кто ваш следопыт? — наконец спросил я.  
— По сравнению с тобой — так, любитель, — сказал Коннор.  
Ник кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Парень не выследит и собственную тарелку с макаронами, — подтвердила Эбби. — Он заблудился в госпитале! Где схемы этажа на каждом шагу!  
Это слегка подняло мне настроение. Если бы они нашли хорошего следопыта, мне — пришельцу, чужаку, занявшему место погибшего героя — было бы непросто вернуться в команду.  
— Тогда замолвите за меня словечко?  
— Думал, с тебя хватит Пермского периода.  
— Сейчас да. Но потом, когда меня проверят и отпустят...  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Ник.  
Чёрт, это было обидно.  
— Эй, приятель, — сказал я, стараясь сделать это не слишком резко. — Не знаю, как там он. Но я не спал с твоей женой. Я — этого — не — делал.  
Он закрыл глаза.   
  
Мы приехали, но никто не торопился выходить из машины.  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — сказал наконец Ник.  
Не совсем то, чего я ожидал. Но хоть что-то.


	2. Chapter 2

Три дня меня продержали взаперти, проверки ради. За это время я отмылся, выспался, поел, восстановил электролитический баланс организма и был только рад рассказать под запись всё, что знал. Заодно познакомился с новым следопытом. Он оказался не так уж безнадёжен — разве что практики ему не хватало, но то дело поправимое. К концу третьего дня Лестер даже стал отвечать на мои вопросы, что я посчитал за хороший знак. Вечером меня привели в камеру — довольно уютную, и едва я успел завалиться на кровать и открыть книжку, как моя дверь открылась, два человека с оружием наставили на меня стволы, и Лестер сказал:  
— Выходи.  
Я вышел. Не драться же с ними.  
  
Меня под конвоем привели в большое помещение, посреди которого торчала уйма экранов, смутно похожая на стационарный детектор аномалий из моего мира. Хотя в моём мире детектор не выглядел так, будто только что решил размножиться делением.  
  
Но главное, меня ждала встреча с командой. Коннор в разорванной куртке, Эбби, вся измазанная глиной, и Ник, бледнее обычного, с перевязанными головой и правым плечом.  
— Вот ваш следопыт, — провозгласил Лестер.  
— Готов работать? — Ник лишь мельком посмотрел на меня.  
— Я что, снова в деле? — У нас два прорыва разом, людей не хватает. Нужна твоя помощь. Коннор сунул мне мобильник, там были фотографии. Разрытая земля, трава. Следы.  
  
Я сосредоточился.  
— Хищник, судя по когтям. Размеры — люди, что, никто не догадался положить рядом линейку? Или спичечный коробок?  
— Когти — дюйма три. Клюв с зубами. Рост около трёх метров.  
— Зверюга вроде здоровенной нелетающей птицы, — уточнил Коннор.  
— Ага, отлично. И она от вас сбежала?  
— Мы от неё сбежали, — сказала Эбби.  
— Эге. А как же транк-ружьё? И прочее оружие?  
— Шприц не пробил перья. А потом мы не могли стрелять.  
— Почему?  
Но я уже догадывался.  
— Она схватила профессора, и мы боялись в него попасть.  
Дьявольщина.  
  
Я проглотил все крутившиеся на языке характеристики человека, который суётся хищной птичке в клюв наперёд спецназа. На задании бывает всякое, мне ли не знать.  
— Потом мы набросили на неё сеть.  
— Надеюсь, "мы" это "сержант Вольфсон и его люди", а не ты и Эбби?  
— Ну... — Коннор покосился на моих конвоиров.

Вульфи объяснил:  
— Мы загнали ещё одну, она в зверинце. Но, со всем уважением, научный департамент, э-э, отделился от нас. Пока мы были немного заняты.  
Он тоже выглядел потрёпанным и мрачным.  
— Потери?  
— Двое моих людей в госпитале. Томмиган и Снупи. Выкарабкаются.  
  
Понятно, когда началось боевое столкновение, спецназ просто не мог ещё и выпасать "научный департамент". А мои коллеги, как обычно, ринулись за этой тварью, не дожидаясь подкреплений. Миры меняются, но так много остаётся прежним.  
— И вторая птица?  
— Всё ещё где-то там, — хмуро сказал Ник. — Как её выследить?  
— Она ранена?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет.  
— Она питается достаточно крупными животными, на мышах и земляных белках такой большой не прокормиться. И лес для неё чужая среда обитания. Она же не может ждать в засаде, как кошки. Её дом — травяные равнины, саванна. Они охотятся стаями, догоняют жертву. Мне нужно посмотреть на ту, что вы поймали.  
— Вы сейчас идёте с ним, — скомандовал Лестер спецназу. — Мистер Харт, проинструктируйте их наилучшим образом.  
— Хорошо. Но когда будем на месте, их задача — не путаться под ногами и делать что я скажу.  
— Что, простите?  
— Обстановка на местности куда важнее, чем всё, что мы увидим тут. Давайте скорее, хочу осмотреться там, пока не стемнело. Ловить птицу придётся ночью.  
— А кто сказал, что вы куда-то едете? — изумился Лестер.  
— А кто сказал, что не еду? — изумился я. — Вам нужен следопыт, сами сказали. Или мне идти назад в камеру?  
— От вас ожидается сотрудничество.  
— Если я враг, — попытался я объяснить,— вы не можете рисковать жизнями, полагаясь на то, что я скажу по мутной фотографии и даже по птичке в вашем зоопарке. А если друг, тогда верьте мне. Я же не прошу дать мне оружие.  
  
Пока не прошу, и если будет очень надо — добуду, но этого я ему не сказал. Сам пусть догадается.  
  
Я ознакомился с "птичкой". Неплохой слух, а обоняние — так себе. Нет бинокулярного зрения. Длинная шея. Мощные лапы с трёхдюймовыми когтями.  
Теплокровная. Она на чужой территории, значит, будет держаться настороже.  
— Прибор ночного видения. Прочную верёвку. Сети, обязательно. Транквилизатор, — я задумался. — Если будете стрелять из транк-ружья, цельтесь в шею, там перьевой покров минимальный.  
— Это будет нелегко, — проворчал Вульфи.  
— Она быстро бегает. И не знаю, как у неё с ночным зрением. В ближнем бою постарайтесь не попасть под клюв и лапы, она мигом выпустит вам кишки.

То, что она схватила Ника, а не долбанула клювом, могло означать, что она не справится в одиночку с человеком. А могло и не означать.

Птичка завопила.  
— Так, мне надо, чтобы это записали.  
— Всё записывается, — подтвердил Лестер.  
— Это сигнал опасности. Она напугана, — я взмахнул рукой перед сеткой, и птица шарахнулась в сторону, издав ещё один резкий крик.  
— Стайные животные. Напугай одну, и она даст знать остальным, что они под угрозой, — озвучил Ник мою идею.  
— Но это на крайний случай. Нам нужно поймать их, а не распугать по всему лесу.  
— Их? — спросила здешняя версия Клодии Браун. — Сколько их ещё может там быть?  
— Скажу, когда увижу следы.  
  
Я думал, со мной поедет только спецназ. И удивился, когда команда тоже полезла по машинам.  
— Эгей, это ещё зачем?

Мне нужен был, максимум, один из них. Чтобы вовремя включить и выключить магнитофон с птичьими криками. А в остальное время постараться не убиться. В этом я обычно мог положиться на Ника — но не с неработающей правой рукой. Значит, Эбби.  
— Эбби, ты мне понадобишься. Остальные — оставайтесь тут.

Ещё бы меня кто-то послушался, вообще бы было прекрасно.

— У нас проблема, — заявила Кло... Дженни. — Кто-то напал на коров на выпасе. Две мертвы, остальные разбежались. Фермер говорит про ужасные раны.

Я невольно покосился на Ника. Везучий, стервец. Если птички заели корову, с рогами и всем прочим, невооружённый человек им на один зуб.

— И ещё, — голос Дженни звучал устало. — Пропал велосипедист. Двадцать пять лет, должен был приехать домой пару часов назад. Обычный маршрут — через наш лес, мимо озера и фермы.  
— Итак, они сыты. План с приманкой летит в помойку. Фермер не видел, сколько их?  
— Нет.  
— Пусть сидит в помещении. Пусть люди не высовываются. В дом птички вряд ли полезут. Тем более, сытые.  
— Одной птице ни к чему нападать на двух коров, — сказал Ник то, что подумал и я. — Версия, что их несколько, подтверждается.  
  
И точно, их там было не меньше трёх, судя по отпечаткам здоровенных лап.  
Мы проследили путь птичек от фермы. Хорошо, что они не летали. Вульфи придал мне и Эбби в сопровождение двоих, причём знакомых — Роча и моего тёзку, Стивена Джеймса Маккеннета, по кличке Маклауд.  
Коннор увязался за нами.  
Ник пошёл с Дженни на ферму. Мне оставалось только надеяться, что у них хватит здравого смысла не лезть в лес одним, особенно — ночью.  
  
Коннор по дороге рассказывал, что успел наковырять по своей базе данных:  
— Они достаточно умные. И, того, социальные. Они живут стаями, охотятся вместе. Общаются сигналами. Стивен...  
— Да?  
— Они не догадаются устроить нам засаду?  
— Нет. Это птицы.

Коннор ненадолго заткнулся. Потом снова заговорил:  
— Нам бы не помешал сигнал "эй, птички, бегите все сюда", правильно?  
— Точно. Жаль, что у нас его нет.  
— Ну, я кое-что тут сделал, пока мы ехали.

Он смонтировал запись из крика пленной птицы и каких-то найденных в интернете призывных воплей.  
— Попробуем?  
— Если больше ничего не выйдет. А сейчас тихо. Я работаю. Вы держитесь чуть позади и стараетесь выглядеть невкусными.  
  
Я был готов к неожиданностям. И когда что-то большое ломанулось к нам из кустов, я заорал "Не стрелять".  
Никто не стрелял. Человек скатился к нам по склону. Молодой светловолосый парень, перепуганный до смерти.  
— Спокойно, приятель! Не бойся.  
— О-они там! Они... — он трясся от ужаса. — Они огромные!  
— Да, как раз поэтому мы здесь.

Роч уже вызывал остальных по радио.  
— Мы нашли выжившего. Сэр, вы не ранены?  
— Нога, — сказал велосипедист. — Я п-потянул ногу. Кажется. Когда убегал.  
Он довольно сильно хромал.

— Аптечка есть у кого? — спросил я, ни на что особо не надеясь.  
— Да я в порядке.  
— Нам может понадобиться быстро бежать. Как тебя зовут?  
— Брайан. Брайан Уорф.  
— Я Стивен. Успокойся, мы тебя вытащим.  
— Чш-што это было? Кто эти штуки?  
— Страусы, — сказал Коннор. — Сбежали с фермы.  
— Но я видел зубы! И они охотились! Вы сделаете что-нибудь?  
— Мы пытаемся их поймать, — объяснил я. — В какой они стороне?  
— Ох. Вон там, — он показал наверх.  
— Сколько их?  
— Я в-видел трёх.  
Это совпадало с моими собственными предположениями.  
— Я т-туда не пойду!  
  
В конце концов я оставил бедолагу с Рочем, и мы с Маклаудом пошли наверх, а Коннор и Эбби следовали за нами чуть поодаль.  
Точно. Птицы были там. Они пытались рыть лапами сосновые иголки и выглядели при этом как здоровенные куры.  
По следу они идти не умеют, это уже хорошо. Как только Брайан убрался из их поля зрения, они прекратили погоню.  
  
Я опустил бинокль. Маклауд молча ждал, что я скажу.  
— Попробуем устроить ловушку. Ночное зрение у них вряд ли хорошее. Они собираются спать. Выставят часового, конечно.  
— Настолько умные?  
— Это эволюция, приятель. Выживает тот, кто лучше подготовлен. Давай, мне нужна будет помощь.  
  
Минут через двадцать ловушка была готова. Темнело здесь быстро, так что мы подождали ещё немного — птицы, кажется, спали — и решили, что можно начинать.  
— Включай, — скомандовал я.  
Коннор даванул на кнопку, и по лесу разнёсся мерзкий вопль.  
Птицы, как я видел в тепловизор, вскочили.  
— Давай ещё раз. Кажется, действует.  
— Ага.

Он, должно быть, что-то напортачил. Я узнал крик страха. Птицы тоже, потому что они сами заорали как резаные и понеслись прочь.  
— О чёрт.  
— Стивен, извини. Перепутал запись.  
— Они сбежали, — сказал Маклауд. — Пойдём за ними?  
— Бесполезно. Ночью я не найду их по следу, а тепловизор так далеко не добивает. Вернёмся сюда утром, посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
Мы подобрали Роча и Брайана-велосипедиста и пошли в сторону фермы.  
  
— Не очень-то от тебя много толку, — о да, Ник знает толк в приветственных речах.  
— Мы знаем, сколько их. А утром я пройду по следам, и мы снова их найдём. Может быть, попробуем приманку с усыпляющим лекарством.  
— Кто вы, люди? — спросил наш велосипедист.  
— Я зоолог. Они тоже. А это солдаты. Не бойся, мы "хорошие парни".  
— Мистер Уорф, вы должны будете дать подписку о неразглашении, — вклинилась не-Клодия.  
— Это что, секретный правительственный проект?  
— Нет, это один идиот решил разводить страусов. А у него выросло вот это.  
— Но что это? Кто они?  
Дженни беспомощно посмотрела на Каттера.  
— Andalgalornis или его родственник, — сходу выдал он ответ.  
— И где такие живут?  
— В Аргентине, — сказал Ник, не моргнув глазом.  
— Никогда о таких не слышал.  
— Редкий, вымирающий вид. Зоопарк будет счастлив их заполучить.  
— Госсподи, они меня чуть не сожрали.  
— Вот что бывает, когда разводишь диких животных в неподходящих условиях.  
— Думаю, это келенкен, — подал голос Коннор. — Андалгалорнис вдвое меньше и он, э-э, бьёт клювом и отпрыгивает. А эти ребятки кусаются. Или хватают жертву, поднимают в воздух и стараются убить об землю.  
Ник потёр затылок здоровой рукой.  
— Ещё хорошие новости?  
— Ну, мы выяснили, что ночью они предпочитают спать.  
— В-выяснили? — велосипедист никак не мог заткнуться.  
— Предлагаю и нам поспать. Если мы только не собираемся сидеть и болтать до утра.

Фермер разместил нас в доме. Коров он загнал в стойло, чтобы не лишиться их окончательно.  
  
Я проснулся перед расветом. Когда я шёл к двери, Роч поднял голову.  
Я жестом показал ему — молчи.  
Он так же бесшумно поднялся и вышел вслед за мной.  
Я попрыгал, разминаясь. Старался не шуметь. Роч потянулся, поморгал.  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил я.  
— Скажу сержанту, — он был прав, конечно. — Твоим не говорить?  
— Пусть спят. Хочу их удивить.  
  
Сначала мы вернулись туда, где ещё стояла наша с Маклаудом ловушка. Я решил её пока не снимать.  
Мы выдвинулись чуть дальше. След был чёткий, идти по нему было одно удовольствие. Роч двигался за мной тихо, как тень.  
Птицы не могли уйти далеко, я это знал.  
Ещё немного — и мы их увидели. Часовой смотрел в другую сторону от нас. Остальные двое спали, спрятав головы под коротенькие крылья.  
Транк-ружьё Роча тихо чавкнуло, шприц вонзился в шею птицы. Шмяк! Она вырубилась почти мгновенно. Клюв ткнулся в землю.  
Её товарищи зашевелились.  
  
Я выстрелил наудачу, едва лысая голова высунулась из перьев, и промазал. Шприц скользнул по перьям. Роч уже достал сетеметатель, хотя непонятно было, будет ли от него толк в лесу. Птички вскочили и помчались к нам. Они не боялись людей — мы для них были пищей. Я отпрыгнул, Роч выпалил, сеть вылетела и накрыла птичку, но не свернулась как надо, потому что зацепилась за ветки. Птичка легко сбросила сеть с себя, но хотя бы это сбило её с курса, и она пронеслась мимо Роча.  
  
Моя птица тем временем оказалась совсем близко, и мне надо было позаботиться, чтоб меня не распотрошили на первом же задании. Я отпрыгнул и заорал — вдруг она испугается. Птичка шарахнулась, я пнул её в бок. Она крякнула, мотнула башкой, потом снова развернулась ко мне. Роч подобрал большую палку и держал своего противника на расстоянии, но мне он пока помочь не мог.  
Я медленно отступал, приглядывая себе подходящую дубинку и готовясь метнуться за дерево.  
Роч тоже решил заорать погромче — птицам это, кажется, не нравилось.  
С той стороны, откуда мы пришли, раздался ответный вопль. Человеческий.  
О нет. Коннор.  
  
Птица Роча на миг отвлеклась, и он от души врезал ей палкой по шее. Удачный ход! Шея сложилась, птицу отнесло в сторону, и Роч припечатал ей по голове, а потом по ногам. Птица брякнулась и жалобно захрипела. Моя птичка оставила меня и пошла было на Роча, но тут Коннор, должно быть, разобрался в кнопках, потому что с его стороны донёсся очередной искусственно созданный птичий крик, и ископаемый келенкен, или как там его, ринулся туда.  
  
Мы ринулись следом, я на ходу перезаряжал пистолет. Тут Коннор заорал уже сам, испуганно. Чёрт, неужели келенкенов было больше?  
  
Глазам моим открылась прекрасная картина. Должно быть, шарахнувшись от птицы, Коннор влетел в мою ловушку. Во всяком случае, он с проклятиями выпутывался из сети. Птица лежала под деревом, из шеи торчал шприц. А чуть дальше стоял Ник Каттер с пистолетом в левой руке. Мать его так. Герой хренов.  
  
Быстрый осмотр диспозиции показал, что никто не ранен. Четыре-один в нашу пользу, если не считать коров и дотошного велосипедиста Брайана.  
Я отправил Роча связывать птицу, которую он побил, и её усыплённого приятеля-часового. Мы с Каттером помогли Коннору выбраться из сети, упаковали в сеть третью птичку и сели ждать подкрепления.

— Неплохой выстрел, — прокомментировал я, выдёргивая шприц из птичьей шеи.  
— Неплохая работа, — в свою очередь признал Ник. — Но ты зря пошёл один.  
— Я взял Роча.  
— Как будто тебе стоило бы большого труда от него отделаться.  
— Коннор заметил, что я свалил, и пошёл следом?  
— Нет, я заметил. Он проснулся, когда я уходил. И настоял, чтоб мы пошли вместе и взяли магнитофон.  
— То есть, ты попёрся за нами в лес с птичками? Один?  
— У меня был пистолет.  
  
Транк-пистолет с одним зарядом, мама дорогая.  
  
— У вас двоих вообще есть чувство самосохранения?  
Коннор выглядел виноватым. Ник — сердитым.  
— Есть, разумеется.  
— В другой раз захватите его с собой, — посоветовал подошедший Роч. — Группа поддержки сейчас будет.  
  
Мы вернулись на базу.  
Центр начинал мне нравиться — та часть, которую я успел увидеть, пока меня снова не взяли под стражу. Просторно, уютно, высокие коридоры, и нет этого сплошного стекла повсюду.  
Я уж успел слегка подзабыть, что арестован. Но мне напомнили люди в чёрной форме, окружив и оттеснив от остальных. Те самые ребята-спецназовцы, кто был с нами на задании. Роч тихо сказал "Извини, приятель". Я кивнул ему — мол, всё в порядке.  
  
Каттер, который умчался вперёд по коридору и спорил с Коннором о классификации птичек, обернулся:  
— Так, а это ещё что?  
— Мы должны вернуть Харта обратно в камеру, — объяснил капитан спецназа. Тот, который их новый следопыт. Беккер, припомнил я его имя. Вернулся со второй аномалии, значит.  
— Чёрта с два, — заявил Ник. — Он нужен мне здесь. Идём, Стивен.  
Я не двинулся с места.  
— Ну что ещё?  
— Эгм, Каттер, может, ты позвонишь Лестеру, или кто тут командует парадом? На меня пушки нацелены.  
  
В основном, я не хотел, чтобы ребятам пришлось нарушать приказ одного из начальников ради второго. Не думаю, что они стали бы в меня стрелять. Максимум, прикладом бы огрели. Но зачем это надо? Нам ещё вместе работать.  
  
— Он ещё не прошёл проверку, — начал было Лестер, когда объявился пару минут спустя.  
— Прошёл, — сказал Ник.  
Тот Лестер, которого я знал, сейчас отмёл бы его слово как ничего не стоящее.  
Этот — остановился, качнулся на каблуках. Вскинул подбородок и осведомился:  
— Уверен?  
— Уверен, — не дрогнул Ник.  
— Под твою ответственность.  
— Разумеется.


	3. Chapter 3

И всё стало просто. Хотя и не совсем безоблачно.

Мою — двойника — квартиру уже сдали другим жильцам. Вещи его были у Эбби с Коннором, кроме пары книг, которые, как я понял, Ник взял на память. Да и документы мне ещё только предстояло получить. Дженни обещала восстановить их, а заодно разработать легенду, почему я не умер, хоть меня и похоронили.

Я собирался побывать на кладбище. Не знаю, зачем. Было любопытно взглянуть на "свою" могилу. Хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы Ник этого не знал.  
Для остальной команды я был более или менее тот же, чудом выживший, Стивен. Это было просто.  
Для себя я был один-единственный Стивен. Тоже проще некуда.  
А глядя на Ника, я каждый раз чувствовал молчаливое напоминание, что там, под невысоким холмиком, в деревянном ящике, лежат обглоданные рёбра и череп. И что я — не ходячий мертвец, не воскресший друг, не клон. Всего лишь другой человек. Не тот. И слишком похож на того.  
Оттолкнуть меня совсем — всё равно что получить невероятное чудо в ответ на молитвы и отказаться от него.  
Принять меня в семью, позволить мне быть Стивеном Хартом — значит предать того, умершего.

Я не мог заменить погибшего, понятно. Но я и не мог быть кем-то другим.  
Как мне было перестать быть собой? Я видел записи с камер и случайные съёмки с пары вечеринок — там был сразу я и не-я, и это было странно, даже пугающе поначалу. Я двигался, как тот Стивен, смеялся, как он, и так же в задумчивости ерошил себе волосы.

Потом я понял, что мне не нужно ехать на кладбище, чтобы сделать то, что я должен сделать.

Я сидел в комнате отдыха в Центре, один, ночью, у меня было пиво в холодильнике, жареная картошка, дурацкий фильм, одолженный Коннором. Если я хотел поработать — у меня была недописанная статья в "Журнал эволюции позвоночных", а если поспать — мягкая подушка и плед. Назавтра я должен был идти смотреть свою новую квартиру.  
Я подошёл к стеклянной двери с банкой пива в руке. Встретился глазами со своим отражением. Из стекла на меня смотрел встрёпанный темноволосый парень в футболке с надписью "я палеонтолог, поцелуй меня".

Привет, друг, сказал я. Знаешь, тебя тут любят. Мне жаль, что ты погиб. Лучше бы ты был жив. Как думаешь, мы бы подружились?  
Он молчал.  
Я не могу быть тобой, да и не хочу, сказал я. Ты делал свои собственные ошибки, я — свои, и это правильно. Я не ты. Окей?  
Мой близнец молчаливо согласился. Он тоже считал, что он не я.

Дальше была сложная часть.

Я заменил команде тебя, сказал я. Обидно, я понимаю. Будь наоборот, мне было бы слегка обидно. Но не думай, что они тебя забыли. Просто... когда ты умер, приятель, ты оставил в их мире огромную незаполненную пустоту. Я знаю, ты хотел, чтобы они жили. Я знаю, ты верил, что они справятся. И они справлялись... но знаешь, я думаю, хорошо, что есть я, чтобы за ними присмотреть. Сам понимаешь, иногда просто надо, чтобы кто-то за ними присмотрел.  
Они хорошие ребята. Совсем как мои. Я думаю порой — а что там с моими? Для них-то я пропал в аномалии навсегда. Но я не могу вернуться назад. И не уверен, что хочу. Ну как я их брошу? Я нужен здесь, и здесь моё место.  
Ты поступил правильно, брат. Может быть, ты наделал ошибок, но в самом конце ты всё сделал правильно. Все мы когда-нибудь получим своё, и я понимаю, почему ты это сделал. Лестер рассказал мне. А Каттер рассказал ему.  
Ваш Лестер — то, чего я не представляю в моей реальности, приятель. Наш гораздо тупее. Или мы просто его не ценили?  
Ну так вот. Про тебя я всё понимаю. Ты думал, что уже потерял их всех, потому что сглупил. Ты прожил это и сам вроде как умер изнутри. А потом ты нашёл их живыми и получил шанс всё исправить. Конечно, ты не мог потерять их снова. Я бы тоже сдох за них, будь спокоен.  
Ты, брат, если что, не волнуйся там. Если что, я их прикрою. Спи спокойно. Давай. За нашу команду.  
Мы чокнулись через стекло и выпили.

Было несколько тихих дней, потом несколько аномалий подряд, когда мы сначала лазали по лесу под дождём, затем побывали в огромном дорогом отеле, где статуэтка на тумбочке стоила больше моей годовой зарплаты, а затем в городских трущобах.  
Предпочитаю лес, если что.

Потом я обнаружил, что не могу заставить себя войти в аномалию. Это было глупо — портал был стабилен, период на той стороне безопасен, все мотались туда и обратно, таская оглушённую доисторическую живность, в основном небольших лабиринтодонтов, на её доисторическую родину, а я, стоило мне оказаться в шаге от аномалии, начинал паниковать. И надеялся только, что паникую незаметно.

Потом, я только привёз тележку за очередным ископаемым маломерком, и мы с Эбби стали переносить животное из грузовика, со стороны аномалии раздались выстрелы. Наших солдат там было как-то слишком много. Потом я понял, что не все из людей в чёрной форме наши. Пригнул Эбби к земле, пригнулся сам — и вовремя. Над нами простучала автоматная очередь.  
— О ч-чёрт. Что там такое?  
— Это клоны! — сказала Эбби.

Мы с ней прятались за фургоном. Надо было найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие, прежде чем я полезу в заварушку.  
— На счёт три, — я показал на машину Ника. В багажнике должны быть пушки. — Готова?  
— Давай.  
— Раз, — я убедился, что никто из одинаковых громил не смотрит в нашу сторону. — Два. Три.

Мы, пригнувшись, пробежали между машинами. Кто-то из наших ещё стрелял, но клоны уже были повсюду и вот-вот должны были добраться до нас.  
Открыть багажник? Заметят, чёрт.  
— Я залезу внутрь, — решила Эбби. — Жди.  
Она приоткрыла дверцу машины и скользнула в салон. Оттуда можно было пролезть в багажник, что Эбби и сделала.

Пушки она выбрала правильно: мне транк-ружьё и штурмовую винтовку, себе транквилизаторный пистолет.  
— А это что?  
— Оглушающие гранаты.  
— Отлично. Умеешь ими пользоваться?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Давай сюда, — решил я. — Прикроешь меня? Попробую глянуть, что с нашими.  
Я выглянул из-за машины. Два клона стояли между ней и фургоном. Я показал Эбби на правого, сам прицелился в левого.  
Мой что-то заподозрил, начал было поворачиваться, но тут мы их сняли обоих — никто и вякнуть не успел.  
Я подобрался к ближнему и снял с него наушник. Там говорили "Седьмой, где вы? Седьмой, доложите обстановку".  
Голос был сильно искажён, но я его узнал. Хэлен. Ч-чёрт.

Мы с Эбби тихо перебрались за фургон. Динозаврик всхрапывал во сне, его товарищ в фургоне пока не шевелился.  
Неподалёку от аномалии лежали тела в чёрном. Я не мог понять, есть ли там наши спецназовцы, или это только клоны.  
Живые солдаты, под охраной клонов, сидели и стояли плотной группой, не разглядеть, кто там и сколько их. Я увидел жилетку Коннора. Отлично, парень жив и держится на ногах.  
— Вижу Коннора. Он в порядке, — прошептал я.  
— Класс. А профессор?  
Ника я не видел, и это было плохо, очень плохо.

Но вот из аномалии вышли люди, и я наконец-то увидел Каттера. Его, со скрученными за спиной руками, вытолкнул на нашу сторону очередной клон.  
Я возблагодарил небеса за то, что не придётся за ним лезть в Юрский период. Нет, я бы всё равно полез, конечно, но так было намного проще.  
Потом из портала вышла Хэлен. Она осмотрела местность, и, как стрелка в компасе, её взгляд остановился на мне.  
Она подняла руку к радионаушнику. Наверное, переключилась на передачу.  
"Стивен, — услышал я. — Я знаю, что ты там. Выходи. Медленно. С поднятыми руками".

Я досчитал до десяти. Ну не думает же она, что я совсем дурак. Она должна мне подыграть.  
"Если не выйдешь через десять секунд, я начинаю убивать заложников".  
Вот, так-то лучше.  
Я положил ружьё, поднял руки и медленно начал выбираться из-за своего прикрытия.  
— Стивен, нет! — беззвучно сказала Эбби.  
Я так же одними губами произнёс:  
— Верь мне. Сиди тихо. Вызови помощь.  
И вышел на открытое место.

Я двигался медленно, не делал резких движений.  
Хэлен скомандовала двум клонам, чтобы они меня обыскали. Они нашли светошумовую гранату. И вторую тоже. А нож за голенищем ботинка не нашли, но тут уже Хэлен нагнулась и вытащила его.  
— Что-то ещё? Даю тебе шанс, прежде чем я прострелю мальчишке что-нибудь важное.  
— Да ладно, дорогая, — улыбнулся я. — Игра окончена, разве нет?  
— Что?  
— Мы победили, любимая. Всё как ты хотела. У нас всё получилось.  
— Ыть, — высказался Коннор.

Хоть бы Эбби не выскочила, хоть бы Эбби мне верила и сидела где я сказал. Вот всё, что было у меня в голове, пока я рассыпался в поздравлениях Хэлен.  
— Тебе меня не провести, — заявила она. — Что ты задумал, Стивен?  
— Но... — я постарался сделать расстроенный вид. — Погоди. Ты всё ещё не решила? После всего, что между нами было, ты всё ещё любишь этого неудачника? Хэлен, но... Но он отказался от тебя! Ч-чёрт, мы же были вместе! Ты говорила, что я нужен тебе, что ты меня любишь! Я помогал тебе! Неужели ты... Бог мой, ты думаешь, ты нужна Каттеру?

Клянусь, я выдал всю эту романтическую чушь, не расхохотавшись. Я чуть ли не скулил, как брошенный щенок. Я изобразил самые умилительные глазки спаниэля, которого хозяин шлёпнул свёрнутой газетой.  
— Идиот, — прорычал Каттер.  
— Я люблю её! — я обернулся к нему в гневном, заешь меня тиранозавр, порыве.  
— Да не ты. Я идиот. Ты просто мерзавец.

На мгновение мы встретились глазами. Я не мог даже подмигнуть ему, ничего не мог.

— Что вообще происходит? — подал голос Коннор. — Стивен, ты что, за неё?  
О умница, а то уж я думал, весь спектакль придётся в одиночку провернуть.

Я добавил печали во взор.  
— Простите, ребята. Но такова жизнь. В ней есть выигравшие и проигравшие.  
— Мы тебе верили! — горько сказал Коннор.  
— В этом и был наш план. Да, дорогая?  
— О чём ты говоришь? — Хэлен нахмурилась. — Какой ещё план.  
— Упс, — сказал я. — Так ты не знаешь? Из какого ты года?  
Вот тут офонарели, кажется, все.  
— Ох, прости, — продолжал я. — Это только должно случиться. Прости. Это... клянусь, я не хотел! Это ещё только будет.  
— Да что будет, Стивен?

На самом деле, я надеялся, что Эбби найдёт способ связаться с базой, и что подкрепление уже в пути. Тянуть время, не дать никого подстрелить или утащить через аномалию — вот был весь мой план.

— Ты — сейчас я понимаю, это была ты из будущего — пришла ко мне. Ты посвятила меня в свою... теорию.  
Нет, это я близнец-недоумок. Ник же упоминал про её теории, почему я не расспросил его подробнее?  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты на моей стороне?  
— Конечно! И всегда был! Ну, то есть, на стороне Хэлен из будущего, но это ведь одно и то же.  
— Что она тебе рассказала?  
— Эмм... ты уверена, любимая, что надо обсуждать при них наши планы?

Хэлен мрачно посмотрела на пленников. Надо было её отвлечь.  
— То есть, твои планы, но я не могу быть только безвольной куклой, правильно? Мы разрабатывали их вместе. Там, в будущем.  
— Что ты знаешь о будущем?  
— Эмм... я бы рад расссказать, но, боюсь, получится парадокс. Я должен — прости — сначала узнать у более поздней версии, когда она об этом узнала. Иначе опять получится петля.  
— Опять?  
— Ох, я не должен об этом говорить.  
— Что с твоим прибытием с другой временной линии?  
— Полностью твоя идея, — ухмыльнулся я. — Разве можно придумать лучшее прикрытие? Они были так счастливы, что я вернулся. Так спешили принять меня обратно.

Проклятье, теперь, даже если мы выкрутимся, мне придётся сбежать в Аргентину. Они же ни за что не поверят, что я врал ей, а не им.  
Но это было дело десятое. А первое было — как-то добиться, чтобы Хэлен мне поверила.  
Я вдохнул поглубже и вторгся в её личное пространство.

Целуется мадам Каттер офигительно. Глубокий вдох мне очень пригодился. Может, двойник-недоумок был не такой уж и болван.  
Когда я вынырнул на поверхность за кислородом, результат был налицо. Хэлен улыбалась мне. Кажется, я был — пока — зачислен в её оперативный резерв.

На Ника я только мельком взглянул — он не пытался вырваться и меня убить, просто смотрел. Этот взгляд отчётливо говорил мне, что рано или поздно мы встретимся, когда я буду вынужден полагаться на его милость, и этой милости можно не ждать.

Кто-то из наших присвистнул. Я отсалютовал приблизительно в ту сторону.  
Хэлен чувствительно ткнула меня в бок.  
— О, извини, — сказал я, сияя блаженной улыбкой. — Я так долго ждал.  
— Подождёшь ещё, — отрезала она. — Ну так что насчёт наших планов?  
— Когда ты пришла ко мне, ну, ночью... — я изобразил трогательное смущение.  
— К делу, Стивен.  
— Раз это ты, а не более поздняя ты, значит, оно ещё не готово, — начал я импровизировать.  
— Верно.  
— Но раз уж я раскрыт... и это не помешало более поздней тебе прийти ко мне и убедить перейти на твою сторону... Значит, план в финальной фазе.  
— О да, — улыбнулась она. — Уже скоро. Разве это не прекрасно?  
— Ты гений, — улыбнулся я в ответ. — Только ты могла это придумать.  
— Но у меня ещё нет артефакта!  
— Он будет! — горячо пообещал я. — Ты получишь его!  
— Ты его видел? — она придвинулась ближе, практически притиснулась ко мне.  
— Краем глаза, — "сознался" я. — Это... обалденно.  
— О чём он? — громко спросил Коннор.  
— Так, но ты не должна их убивать, — "вспомнил" я.  
— Ты всегда был нелепо сентиментален, — вздохнула она. — Стивен, ты что, торгуешься?  
— Я? С тобой? Да нет же. Это они приведут тебя к нему.

Хэлен воззрилась на Ника с нехорошим интересом. Потом махнула рукой — клоны вытащили Коннора из группы солдат.  
— Где артефакт? — обращалась она пока к Нику.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.  
— Я убью мальчишку, не сомневайся. И буду убивать его медленно. Так где он?  
— Сказал же, не знаю.

Пока она не начала резать мою команду на кусочки в поисках информации, которой у них не было, я вклинился:  
— Они правда не знают. Мне очень жаль.  
— Не играй со мной!  
— Да кто играет-то? Смотри, — я носком ботинка начертил на земле линию. — Мы здесь. Вот тут я увижу будущую тебя. А где-то между тем и этим они найдут артефакт. И ты заберёшь его у них. Вот в этой точке. Они пока ни черта не знают.  
— Почему ты так уверен?  
— Они не смогли бы его скрыть от меня, — ухмыльнулся я. — Как ты помнишь, они мне доверяли.  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты раскрылся?  
— Это часть плана. Я же не мог допустить, чтобы меня убили. Или их. Они нам ещё нужны.  
— А не рискованно вот так говорить им, что они это сделают?  
— Не-а. В этом всё и дело. Это предопределено. Ты уже обыграла их — там, в будущем. Они уже сделали то, что было нужно тебе.  
— Но мы ведь и пытаемся изменить будущее!

Сдавленное "идиотка" со стороны Ника и злобный взгляд, брошенный на него Хэлен, дали мне время освоить это новое знание. Ник огрёб от клона прикладом под рёбра и временно заткнулся, ловя ртом воздух. А я тем временем придумал убедительный ответ.  
— Ну да, пытаемся, но ведь не в этой части! Было бы глупо изменять будущее так, чтобы мы в нём проиграли. Это бы создало очередной парадокс, — я нарисовал ещё несколько бессмысленных линий и бессмысленную петлю на одной из них.  
Хэлен посмотрела на моё творчество и кивнула.

Сработало!  
Я всегда знал, что иллюстрациями к научной работе хоть кого можно сбить с толку!

— Что теперь?  
— Боюсь, придётся их отпустить, — лицемерно вздохнул я.  
— А ты собираешься пойти со мной?  
— Разве ты этого не хочешь? Я... — мне и изображать раздумье не надо было. Конечно, я, как раскрытый предатель, не мог остаться с командой. Было бы подозрительно. А как влюблённый сопляк, я просто должен был хвостиком побежать за Хэлен. А потом, похоже, мне всё-таки придётся с ней переспать. Поцелуй был весьма многообещающий.

Ох ты чёрт, хотел же делать свои собственные ошибки, а что получилось?

— Но могу ли я доверять тебе? — медленно спросила Хэлен.  
— Что? Но ведь я рассказал тебе всё, все тайны!

Грубое преувеличение, но для текущих нужд сойдёт.  
— В этом-то и дело. Ты слишком... доверчив, дорогой.  
— Но ты же обещала, что мы будем вместе! — возопил я.

На этом Коннор исхитрился в меня плюнуть, а на физиономии Ника отразилась явная жажда убийства.

А Хэлен смутилась! Настолько тупой и озабоченный поклонник её раздражал. Отлично!  
— То есть, будем вместе работать над артефактом, — спешно поправился я.

Поздно, мужик. Нефиг было хвастаться. Она приняла решение.  
— Боюсь, я не могу сейчас взять тебя с собой. Я приду, когда настанет время.  
— Но...  
— Это часть плана.  
— Но...

Он потянулась поцеловать меня, и это снова было сногсшибательно, тем более что я не успел подготовиться. А лажануться было нельзя, я бы мигом упокоился с пулей в кишках. Когда она разорвала поцелуй, я ошалело моргал и пытался сообразить, на каком я свете.  
Ругательство, прилетевшее со стороны Каттера, наконец помогло мне сориентироваться.

— Мне нельзя тут оставаться!  
— Ну так беги, — Хэлен широким жестом указала на весь прекрасный огромный мир, куда мне следовало бежать. — Я оставлю их здесь, и у тебя будет фора. Ты ведь умный мальчик, найдёшь, где спрятаться.  
— Найду. Но ты мне не поможешь?  
— Как?  
Я сделал такой жест,будто нажимал на кнопки. И угадал! Хэлен нахмурилась, достала небольшое устройство с полупрозрачной пластиной и кнопками, что-то нажала. И передо мной открылась аномалия. Небольшая, но настоящая.  
Коннор, не сдержавшись, ойкнул.

Пока мадам Каттер не решила пришибить свидетелей, надо было её отвлечь.  
— Куда она ведёт, любовь моя? — я с опаской потыкал в аномалию пальцем. — Не хочу оказаться слишком далеко в прошлом.  
— Это же время, но другое место. Тебе понравится.  
— А-а можно мне сначала посмотреть?  
— Стивен!!!

Вот ирония, а. Сейчас, когда я не врал — мне действительно было не по себе — она решила, что я придуриваюсь.  
Но делать было нечего.  
Я сунул руки в карманы и прошёл через аномалию. Оглянулся и послал Хэлен воздушный поцелуй. Она показала мне кулак, я улыбнулся и таки ушёл.


	4. Chapter 4

По ту сторону было раннее утро. Представления Хэлен про "это же время" определённо нуждались в корректировке.   
Знаю, знаю, я неблагодарная свинья. Несчастная обманутая женщина подарила мне несколько бесценных часов форы.   
Что ж, надо было распорядиться ими с умом.  
Я купил газету, чтобы убедиться, что меня занесло всё в тот же день.  
Ничего нельзя менять, приятель. Нельзя спасти тех двоих, кого убили клоны. Нельзя перехватить Хэлен. Нельзя заранее предупредить команду и ничего не подозревающего второго себя. Нас должны застать врасплох.  
Изменишь какую-нибудь мелочь, и всё — ты в другой временной линии. А у меня были причины держаться за эту.  
  
Итак, сейчас меня два. Первый я скоро поеду в Центр. Можно будет пойти домой и подобрать себе снаряжение. Подготовить пути отхода, на всякий случай. Снять деньги — они мне понадобятся, если придётся бежать из страны.  
И что? Оставить записку "я не предатель"? Будь я предатель, именно это я бы и сделал.  
Что ещё? Я мог вызвать подмогу, как только я-первый уйдёт через аномалию и петля во времени схлопнется. Я мог узнать, зачем Хэлен нас прихватила, рискуя попасться сама. И как она это сделала. Ведь — не самая приятная догадка — она знала, где я. Но со стороны аномалии видеть меня из-за машины она не могла. Значит, видела ещё откуда-то. Значит, петель больше одной.  
Знала ли она, где Эбби? Думай, Стивен, думай. Ты не прятался от наблюдателя с тыла, но Эбби была между машинами. Возможно, Хэлен её не видела. Возможно, видела, но — что? Не боялась, что Эбби вызовет подкрепление? Или Хэлен-наблюдатель не могла ничего менять, а Хэлен-действующей была не нужна Эбби, она обошлась и так.  
Которую из них мы считаем более ранней? Я начертил временные линии для нас всех и смотрел на них, пока голова не пошла кругом. Наконец я решил, что восстановил правильную цепочку событий, и можно выдвигаться на позиции.  
  
Я помнил, что Хэлен купилась на мой блеф. Значит, Хэлен-штрих меня видела, но не слышала нашу милую беседу. Или слышала, но поверила. Значит, она не прихватила нынешнего меня, шпионящего за ней.  
Дальше я подумал, что приоритеты Хэлен-штрих могут не совпадать с тем, чего хочет Хэлен-с-клонами, попытался прикинуть возможные цели двух противоборствующих Хэлен, и у меня зашёл ум за разум. Хуже, чем с временными линиями.   
Я временно постановил считать Хэлен одной, уникальной стервой и переключился на более доступные мне вопросы.  
Где бы я спрятался, если бы хотел получить хороший обзор? Ага, там. Или там.  
А если бы я хотел хорошо видеть наблюдателя? Ага, здесь.  
  
К нужному моменту я уже лежал в своём схроне и смотрел в бинокль. Но я не заметил, откуда Хэлен в итоге появилась. Вряд ли она пришла пешком, правильно? Будь у меня устройство для прыжков в пространстве-времени...  
Хэлен осмотрелась, меня не заметила и устроилась на одной из позиций, которую я заранее просчитал.   
Отлично, приятель, десять баллов за сообразительность.  
Она достала из рюкзака знакомое мне небольшое устройство, включила. Над прозрачной пластинкой в его верхней части развернулись белые тонкие лучи.   
Как интересно.  
  
И если она скачет туда-сюда во времени, наш детектор должен орать, так? А он молчит. Хотя никто не сказал, что все аномалии должны "звучать" на одной частоте. Коннору будет чем заняться, когда я расскажу ему, что сегодня видел.  
  
Итак, бегство в Аргентину откладывается. Сосредоточься, мужик.  
Белые линии над прибором. Три линии, или скорее дуги. На двух — отчётливые петли, третья обвивает их затейливой спиралью. Я постарался запомнить картинку как можно точнее. А она кивнула сама себе, что-то переключила, пошарила прибором в воздухе, так, будто нащупывала что-то невидимое. Обвела это невидимое, сильно ткнула в него, резким движением прибора от себя, и ещё раз. Кажется, осталась довольна результатом. Установила прибор на подставку, достала блокнот и начала делать записи.  
Я бы тоже не отказался от листка бумаги и карандаша. Вот так, приятель, паршивый из тебя шпион.  
  
Долго ждать мне не пришлось. Аномалия открылась, как раз в том месте, где ей и положено. Потом появились мы. Хэлен ахнула. Она не ожидала, что мы вломимся и начнём выгружать динозавров. Интересно, а чего она ожидала? Она же знает про наш детектор аномалий.   
  
Хэлен схватила свой локатор, потрясла его, пощёлкала переключателями. Картинка не изменилась. Хэлен подозрительным взглядом обшарила окрестности. Достала бинокль. Пока она лазала в рюкзак, я убрался поглубже и временно спрятал оптику. Хэлен была хороша как следопыт. Не лучше меня, если судить по старым добрым временам, но выживание в доисторических эпохах могло отточить её умения.  
  
В конце концов, по сравнению с дикими животными люди полуслепы, глухи и лишены обоняния. У нас есть другие полезные качества, но выслеживать людей куда легче, чем того же махайрода или раптора.  
  
На этот раз я увидел всё, что пропустил. Отряд Хэлен перехватил наших людей на той стороне. На нашу сторону аномалии они выходили уже прикрываясь заложниками. Разоружили наш остальной спецназ, вытащили наружу мёртвые тела. И раненых. Трёх раненых клонов Хэлен-вторая наскоро осмотрела, и ещё один застрелил их. Прямо так и застрелил, безжалостно. Вероятно, проще было наделать новых, чем лечить этих.  
  
Как палеонтолог, я понимал, почему нельзя оставить покойников в Юрском периоде. Сначала прошлое выглядит как замечательная помойка, а потом кто-то находит в позднем Триасе человеческий скелет и фотокамеру. И вся конспирация летит к чертям. Ну или будет много работы для пиар-отдела.

  
Я научился уважать работу пиар-отдела, но в случае Хэлен я не думал, что она этак заботится о Дженни Льюис. Тогда зачем ей конспирация? Или это некий кодекс учёного? Нежелание замусоривать прошлое анахронизмами? До каких пределов оно простирается, интересно? Что если скинуть трупы в позавчера? На радиоуглеродную датировку это не повлияет, на пресловутый "след человека" тоже.  
  
Хэлен-наблюдатель увидела меня-второго. Я тоже сейчас видел другого себя со спины — себя, но не Эбби.  
Хэлен-вторая подозвала меня-второго к себе. Я постарался сильно не увлекаться, разглядывая наш — их — разговор со стороны.  
Итак, они нас не ожидали.  
Итак, Хэлен согласилась отпустить команду за одно шаткое обещание, что они в будущем раздобудут ей артефакт. То есть, мы им были не нужны. Конечно, она не упустила шанса немного поиздеваться над нами и наставить синяков, но это и всё. Бедолаги Рис и Уолтер, которых застрелили на той стороне, просто попали под раздачу.   
Как будто это утешит их семьи, ты, эмигрант из другой временной линии.

Убивала Хэлен по-прежнему легко...  
  
Итак, это должна быть аномалия, которую мы не видим? Или обычная, только Хэлен-вторая и клоны должны были выйти к ней раньше нас, и что-то их задержало?  
  
Тем временем Стивен-два втирал Хэлен-второй версию про артефакт. Хэлен-один увидела Эбби и ахнула. Но ничего не сделала.   
Она не может изменять это прошлое, значит, ей тоже нужен неискажённый ход событий. Значит, помощь близко.  
  
Мой двойник ушёл в аномалию. Всё. Теперь я один в этом времени, и руки мои свободны. Я больше не изменю событий, что бы ни делал. Разве что Хэлен-наблюдателя трогать нельзя, она ещё не завершила петлю.  
На её приборе одна из петель исчезла. Это была моя линия, не иначе. На миг я запаниковал, вообразив, что Хэлен-один сейчас начнёт меня искать. Но она кивнула, и я успокоился, сообразив, что она тоже видела, как второй экземпляр меня вошёл в аномалию. Петля замкнулась, всё верно.  
Я чувствовал себя как рыба, которая только что трепыхалась на крючке над водой, а сейчас сорвалась и упала в родную реку. Моё собственное время омывало меня и бесшумно катилось вперёд, в неизвестное будущее.  
А в нём что-то назревало.   
  
Пленных подняли на ноги и повели в сторону, за наши машины. Туда же перенесли убитых солдат.  
С этой стороны подъехал грузовик. Дальнобойный мерседесовский фургон, ни больше ни меньше. Он развернулся, и клоны принялись таскать в него ящики из аномалии. Я, конечно, запомнил номер и постарался как можно точнее запомнить машину. На ящиках была незнакомая маркировка, и, опять же, мне нашлось на чём поразмять зрительную память.  
  
Потом Хэлен-вторая и клоны занесли в фургон своих покойников, влезли туда сами и убрались-таки. К следующей аномалии? Или у них здесь база? Скорее второе. Для переброски ящиков можно было использовать любые времена, безлюдные или хотя бы те, где Коннор ещё не построил свой детектор. Единственная причина засветиться — это везти ящики целенаправленно в нынешний день.  
  
Тут прибыло наше подкрепление, и я тихо отполз прочь. Если они решат обшарить всё вокруг и случайно наткнутся на меня, то Хэлен-один поймёт, что я всё видел, тогда Хэлен-два не купится на мой блеф, и я вляпаюсь по уши в парадокс.  
  
Мы всё ещё не знали, чем грозит попадание в парадокс, но вся фантастическая литература прямо-таки вопила — держись от парадоксов подальше. Не убивай собственного дедушку. Ничего не меняй, а то мир исчезнет.  
  
Мне нужно было дождаться, пока Хэлен-один тоже уйдёт. На моё счастье, она, должно быть, решила, что видела достаточно. И воспользовалась почти тем же самым путём отступления, что и я. Лёжа на земле, через густой подлесок я видел, как она скользит между деревьев, словно тень или дикий зверь. Люди, испорченные цивилизацией, не ходят так бесшумно, и вокруг них нет такой ауры настороженности. Я должен был постоянно напоминать себе — нельзя смотреть на неё прямо, только боковым зрением, иначе она, не знаю уж как, почувствует взгляд.  
  
На прогалине возле небольшого оврага Хэлен остановилась, отбросила волосы со лба. Достала свой прибор — над ним после включения засветились всё те же две молочно-белых извилистых линии — и создала себе небольшую аномалию. Вышла в неё, и аномалия исчезла.  
Я на всякий случай обошёл это место подальше, потом выбрался к дороге и двинулся к поляне, на которой нас прихватила армия клонов.   
  
Там уже всё закончилось.  
Ни аномалии, ни динозавров, ни людей. Только следы машин.  
Новых пятен крови на земле не было. И на том спасибо.

Я достал телефон, набрал было Каттера. Потом сбросил звонок, не дожидаясь ответа, и набрал Эбби.  
Она ответила практически сразу.  
— Ты!  
— Скажи только, вы в порядке?  
— Ты...  
— Эбби. Помнишь, что я сказал? Мне надо было её обмануть. Мне ничего другого не оставалось. Вы трое как, нормально?  
— Мы живы и не ранены, если ты это хотел узнать, — сказал голос Ника в трубке. — И, Стивен...  
— Да?  
— На твоём месте я поднял бы руки повыше и не делал резких движений.

Красная светящаяся точка лазерного прицела чуть приплясывала передо мной на земле. Ага. Думаю, ещё одна у меня на лбу или даже на носу.  
Умно. Пёс всегда возвращается к своей блевотине, как говорят.  
Ну да я и не собирался от них бегать.  
Я поднял руки, пустую и с телефоном. И стал ждать, когда явится группа захвата.   
Долго ждать мне не пришлось.  
  
Меня опять запихнули в камеру, отобрав ремень и шнурки. Да если б я хотел повеситься, нашёл бы, на чём. Или они думали, я здесь катапульту соберу?  
Часа четыре я просидел в одиночестве, зарисовывая и записывая всё, что видел в своём путешествии во временную петлю и обратно.  
Потом дверь открылась. Не знаю, кого я ждал, но пришёл Ник. И из коридора, пока дверь была открыта, я, кажется, слышал голос Коннора.  
Двое солдат встали изнутри у двери. Хм. Кого и от кого они должны охранять?  
Ник двинулся прямиком ко мне.  
— Я всё вижу, — загрохотал голос Лестера откуда-то с потолка.  
— Отвали, — вообще-то Ник выразился грубее.  
Ну ничего. Убить он меня вряд ли убьёт, не при солдатах же.  
  
Тут солдаты переглянулись и вышли. Надеюсь, потому, что они получили приказ по радио, а не потому, что дружно решили оставить меня в компании человека с манией убийства и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
Я сидел и ждал, не делая ни малейшей попытки закрыться или уклониться. Только закрыл глаза.  
Если Лестер подарил Нику карт-бланш — так тому и быть.  
  
— Ну почему? — наконец услышал я у себя над головой. — Почему, а?  
— Потому что это моя работа, — я осторожно открыл один глаз.  
Ага. Бить меня, пока я не сопротивляюсь, он не хочет. И на том спасибо.  
— Какая ещё работа?  
— Прикрывать вас, — я открыл оба глаза. — Выслеживать опасных тварей и не дать им никого сожрать.  
  
Выглядел я сейчас, наверное, паршиво. Когда меня брали — не особо церемонились. Нос разбили, я гнусавил. И подбили оба глаза. Пока ещё глаза открывались, но это ненадолго. Завтра будут одни щёлочки. Ладно хоть зубы целы.  
  
— И я должен тебе поверить?  
— В этом и была идея, — скромно сказал я.   
— Гордишься собой? Доволен?

Что вот на это ответить?

Двое хороших ребят получили своё. Это скверно. Но остальные живы, из команды никто не ранен, мы не в плену у Хэлен и узнали кое-что новое о её планах. День мог выдаться и получше, но мне ли жаловаться? Я ещё дышу.  
Так я и сказал Каттеру.

— Последнее может быть и ненадолго, — предупредил он.  
— Тебе решать, Ник.

Я редко называл его по имени. Теперь вот... пришлось к слову.

— Мне?  
— Они сделают как ты скажешь. Скажешь, что я блефовал, чтобы вас спасти — подержат немного и отпустят. Скажешь, что я предатель — закопают. Фьюить. Был Стивен и нету.  
— Мне-то откуда знать, блефовал ты или нет.  
— Они вскроют меня, распотрошат, как курицу. Сейчас я просто рассказываю всё, что знаю, — я похлопал по стопке листов со своими записями, — но если Департамент решит, что я враг, в дело пойдут сыворотка правды и прочие... методы убеждения. Никто не поверит в информацию, отданную добровольно. Они будут проверять меня под давлением, снова и снова. И уже не выпустят.  
— Тогда зачем ты вернулся?

Потому что у меня здесь больше никого нет.

— Что если это опять блеф? С кем ты, Стивен?  
  
Я должен был быстро что-то придумать, что-то, чтобы он мне поверил, а у меня в голове было пусто, я вообще-то следопыт, охотник, зверолов, ну и ещё немного учёный, эволюционная зоология, мать моя, сейчас я упущу момент и вымру на хрен.  
Он стоял совсем близко, я сидел на кровати, и я потянул его за рукав.  
Сядь рядом.  
Он сел.  
  
Мне нельзя было, чтобы Лестер, или кто там наблюдает за камерой, подумал, что мы сговариваемся. А то Ник мигом приземлится в соседней камере. Ставки были высоки. Поэтому я сполз на пол и упёрся затылком ему в коленку. И снова закрыл глаза.  
Он должен был понять, он же зоолог. Волки так поступают. Они подставляют шею вожаку — делай со мной что хочешь. Я оставлял ему решение, на недостаточной информации, после всего, что я наговорил, после того, как я при всех поцеловал его жену — дважды!  
Ладно, бывшую жену. Но всё же.  
  
Либо я считал его идиотом и собирался снова посмеяться над ним, либо я был его другом.   
Если судить по результату — я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы вытащить их живыми. А мог бы не высовываться. Или молчать и позволить их убить. Или спровоцировать Хэлен их убить.  
Если бы я хотел спасти свою шкуру, мог бы разыграть свой маленький спектакль и позже.  
Но всё это лирика, приятель.  
  
Я почувствовал, как его тёплая рука ложится мне на плечо. Он, должно быть, рассматривал меня — я чувствовал едва ощутимое движение воздуха от его дыхания. Мне положено замечать такие вещи, я же следопыт.  
Потом, с парой невнятных проклятий, Каттер отодвинулся прочь. Забрался с ногами на мою же койку — я слышал это. Хоть бы ботинки снял...  
Хотя ладно. День и у него выдался непростой.  
Прошелестели мои записи. Несколько верхних листов спланировали на пол, я подобрал их. Ник изучал те, где было про прибор для создания аномалий и про белые линии.  
Охрана не вмешивалась. И на том спасибо.  
  
— И как тебе? С ней целоваться? — я слышал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Ой-ёй-ёй, — сказал я честно. — Страшно. Хотя техника хорошая.  
— Это да, техника у неё хорошая.  
— И, нет, я с ней не спал.  
— Это тебе повезло...  
  
Лестер, про которого я забыл, окликнул нас с потолка:  
— Эй вы! Да, вы двое! У вас всё?  
— Пока всё, — ответил Ник.  
— То есть, вы, можно сказать, поцеловались-и-помирились, я могу отпустить караул по домам и сам пойти к семье?  
  
Я высказался в том смысле, что целоваться с двумя Каттерами за один день даже для Супермена было бы чересчур, и что мне положены сверхурочные.  
Лестер высказался в том смысле, что я при задержании, должно быть, случайно упал и ударился головой. Неоднократно.  
  
В конце концов мы пришли к согласию, что я до завтра остаюсь в этой уютной камере, меня осмотрит врач на предмет травм головы и прочего, а утром меня отпустят домой денька на три, если только не будет новой аномалии.  
Учитывая обстоятельства, можно сказать, что всё закончилось хорошо.  
  
Потом Лестер явился во плоти, с охраной, и выставил Ника за дверь. Что-то где-то переключил на стене снаружи. Выставил ещё и солдат. Закрыл дверь изнутри. Достал какую-то штуку вроде мобильника и потыкал в кнопки на ней. Обвёл ею камеру. Потыкал ещё. Остался, кажется, доволен.  
Остановился от меня в трёх шагах, склонил голову набок и сказал:  
— Итак, мистер Харт. Откуда вы знаете про артефакт?

  
И я понял, что ничего ещё не закончилось.


End file.
